


Clay

by HeadJams



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, alien!will, tentacle junk, xeno junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadJams/pseuds/HeadJams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Strife was like clay, and the proper way to work clay was by warming it, slowly, rolling it between your hands and working it gently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Will Strife was like clay.

Not soft and malleable and sculpt-able like you’re thinking.

He was tough and cold and unyielding, it would take the strongest of men to take him in both hands and squeeze untill the solid clay lump would yield and break apart into smaller, uneven and broken lumps.

But Parv wasn’t the strongest of men, and he didn’t want to break Will Strife.

No the proper way to work clay was by warming it, slowly, rolling it between your hands and working it gently until the surface moves with your touch, sticking to your skin a little as you roll it into an even ball. 

And then you start putting a little more strength into it.

Coaxing the ball of clay into different shapes pushing at it and pulling at it untill it no longer resists your will, no longer fights the shape you put it in.

And that’s why, well over a year after first meeting, only now was Parv holding Will in his arms.

Carefully, delicately, hands on slim hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles through the soft cotton of Will’s dress-shirt.

Will’s hands rested unsurely at Parv’s shoulders, hovering between pulling him closer or pushing away. But for now holding tightly as Parv kissed him.

"Parvis.." he grumbled, as Parv moved to kiss along his jaw.  
He wasn’t quite sure how, or rather WHY, this happened, but there had been a moment of silence in their bickering and then he was kissing Parv. 

Or Parv was kissing him.

Parv had started it either way.

For a moment he’d panicked, but not for a moment did he consider pushing the blood mage away.


	2. Chapter 2

Will shivered and Parv flinched back a little as the usually pale green freckles flared a little brighter under Parv’s touch. Parv watched them dim slowly until they returned to normal.

It would have been easier for him to just ask Will what that was, and he could feel Will watching him carefully , waiting for him to ask, or freak out; which would have been anyone else’s reaction, but not Parv, he knew Will wasn’t native to this planet, and he hadn’t really known what to expect - because Will was, seemingly, completely humanoid - but he wouldn’t have guessed that Will’s freckles were… what was the word… bio-luminescent?

Parv lifted a hand, and traced his fingers very, very lightly over Will’s pulse point. Freckles flared outwards like ripples in water and dimmed again.

“Is that going to happen every time I touch you?” Parv asked.

“ ‘that’ is a perfectly normal reaction for my people to have to certain -uh -well /ahem/ certain…”

Parv grinned and gave Will’s hip a squeeze - he could have sworn the shorter man twitched more than a little at that - “Wait here.” he said, jogging over to the light switch and flicking it off. So now, in the windowless basement that was Parv’s blood alter/sorting system/pretty much everything room they were stood in almost complete darkness - the glowstone in the alter gave off some light.

Parv was quick to return to Will, quick to run his hands around Will’s waist and kiss his surprisingly soft lips again.

Will wrapped his arms around Parv’s shoulders, trying to pull Parv closer against him without being obvious. There was no way Parv would work this out, but just having him close, touching him, was already doing so much for Will. His species sense of touch was twice that of a native minecraftian, especially when his nodes began to ‘unfreeze’ - like they were now, and the usually soft cotton of his shirt was itchy against them, the ones on his legs in a slightly worse state for the moment.

“Will!” Parv gasped, and Will flinched back. Had he done something wrong? He was a little more familiar with human biology than Parv was with Will’s species, but still- “Your eyes.”

Of course. His eyes. His goddamn, fucking eyes were glowing like chem lights.

He tried to look away and pull back but Parv was encapsulated.

He tilted Will’s chin up and held it there examining every twist and swirl of green in Will’s eyes, it was like those pictures of space Will had showed him, it was like looking at a galaxy of stars, it was like Will had entire glowing galaxies in his eyes.

In the darkness, Parv wouldn’t have been able to see Will blush under normal circumstances, but like this, with his body slowly flooding with a hormone that made him glow, of all things, the palest of freckles lit up on his cheeks. His eyes were already glowing enough to see Parv’s continuing grin as he brushed his thumbs over Will’s cheeks, watching the freckles flare brighter where he touched.

He moved his hand from Will’s face to the buttons on his waistcoat, plucking them undone, waiting for Will to stop him, but he wanted to see.

Will pushed his hands away and stepped back, this time Parv didn’t stop him because Will began to undo the buttons of his shirt, untucking it and pulling it off his shoulders. Parv couldn’t help but gasp; Will’s skin was decorated with dozens of these freckles, some of them the size of fingerprints and glowing dimly. He reached out to place a hand flat on Will’s chest and watched tiny pinpricks of light radiate from where he touched.

It was like someone had decided to paint maps of the stars on Will’s body, and they’d used stardust to do it. He felt Will shift beneath his touch, and some clusters of freckles began to flicker a little, like they were uncomfortable under his gaze. He wanted to say something, and so did Will, by the look of him. But he settled for sliding his hand round to take him by the waist and pull Will to him again.

He’d caught one of the larger fingerprint freckles beneath his fingers as he held Will against him, and didn’t notice until Will knotted his fingers into Parv’s hair and shivered against him. When Parv moved his hand, he relaxed again.

The little fingerprint sized nodes had a slightly different texture to them, so when Parv used both hands to search for more of them, he knew when he’d found them, and not only because Will shivered, or arched his back, or gave a small gasp when he did.

“Parvis…” Will muttered, half a warning.

Parv chuckled “Yes Will?”

“If you’re not going to…” he struggled to finish the sentence, a little unwilling to tell Parv what he wanted him to do.

“What Will? Going to what?”

Will struggled for words, and Parv wasn’t offering any “Your bed is literally in the next room, Parvis.”

“Ooh, Will, very forward aren’t we?”

“Parvis.” this was a little more of a warning than before.

Parv grinned and led Will by the hand through to his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt as the door closed behind them, surprised as Will pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing up the blood mage’s bare chest until he found his jaw, and then his lips. As Will straddled his hips, Parv flipped them, he didn’t have the leverage he wanted on the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

Will groaned softly with Parv weighing down on top of him, his mind slowly clouding; enough that he didn’t notice when Parv unfastened his belt and pulled off his trousers; didn’t notice that Parv had removed his underwear until suddenly his softening leaves had room to unfurl and pull back from each other.

His freckles flared in panic as he shot up to look at Parv. He wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed of his biology, but there was no telling as to how Parv would react without any prior explanation or- or- something at least!

But Parv had placed a firm hand on each of his knees, holding his legs apart as he watched luminous green ‘leaves’ slide and roll back over each other, revealing tangled fronds and cilia of a similar colour.

Parv looked up and caught Will’s gaze, “Are you opening up for me, Will?” he asked, voice low. “Gonna show me something?”

Will flushed so bright he could barely even see Parv though the glare. “W-what-?” He could barely form words, with Parv watching him and talking to him in such a… tone.

Parv began to reach a hand towards his sheath, but Will had the wherewithal to stop him. “No.” he grabbed Parv’s wrist in an iron grip “Uh-” he took a deep breath; the leaves hadn’t completely withdrawn yet, and the cilia hadn’t even started to untangle. “You- uh- you can’t just…” another breath “Let me show you.” He didn’t have the ability or patience to explain Luminian sensitivity to Parv right now, thankfully he already knew that Parv was a more visual learner.

After a moment, Parv sat back on his haunches, and placed his hands back on Will’s knees and waited.

Will took a breath and leaned back. He felt warm all over as Parv watched him reach his hand down between his legs, and held it an inch or so above his sheath. It wasn’t long before his fronds took interest, extending up and curling round his fingers.

There was a moment where Parv’s grip on his knees tightened, before he pushed Will’s legs a little wider.

Closing his eyes and trying not to think about Parv watching him, even though he didn’t want to think of anything that wasn’t Parv watching him, Will pulled his fingers loose of his fronds and then let them tangle again. He kept doing that, and he could keep doing that for a while because it was very… relaxing, for want of a better word, but his fronds were beginning to coil tighter to his fingers, trying in vain his hand towards his sheath.

Parv watched Will chew his lip and catch his breathing as he teased at his… whatever they were, watched as they tried to pull Will’s hand into the cilia.

He’d been waiting for Will to say ‘Your turn’ or something to that effect, but after a while he guessed he wasn’t going to. So, slowly, he slid his hand up Will’s thigh, stopping when he could just graze his thumb over where the now soft and curled up leaves lay.

“Parv?” his voice was breathy and shocked.

“Forget about me?” he asked, as whatever was busy wrapping round Will’s hand slowly took interest in his, poking at him and stroking his skin. He opened his hand to them, watched them curl and uncurl from his fingers.

“No- no- I-” Will drew a shaky breath and rocked his hips upwards a little.

Parv grinned and let the little vine-like things curl tightly round his hand, trying to pull at it just like they had been at Will’s, which was now free and resting on his stomach, covered in a thin layer of luminescent slick from the cilia and the-

“They’re called fronds.” Will breathed. “And they’re-”

His breath hitched as Parv worked his hand free, a high whine escaped his lips as the last one slipped free “-very sensitive?” Parv added helpfully and Will covered his eyes with his clean hand and nodded.

The tighter he let them coil and the closer he let them pull his hand before pulling away, the more beautiful and desperate the noises he drew from Will, groaned gasps as his back arched and heated keens as his hips tried to follow Parv’s hand.

But now, as the fronds coiled tighter, pulling and tugging at his fingers, he didn’t pull away. “What happens if I let them pull me in, Will? Am I going to get my hand back? Because it looks like it’s their favourite new toy.”

“Not if you keep talking.”

“Ooh, Will, so aggressive. What’s got you so wound up?”

Will growled, actually growled, and Parv relaxed his hand, letting it be pulled in and engulfed by the cilia.


	4. Chapter 4

Parv rolled cilia between his fingers, drawing breathy groans from the CEO. He could feel Will trembling, his knee shaking beneath the hand that rested there.

Will bucked his hips further upwards the deeper three of Parv’s fingers had gone, back arched off the bed and seemingly locked now that his fronds physically couldn’t get Parv’s fingers any deeper, although that didn’t stop them from grabbing at his pinky finger and his thumb, trying to pull them in too.

“Parvis-” he barely breathed, grabbing hold of Parv’s free arm to pull him closer. Parv went with the pull, shuffling forward to support Will’s hips on his lap. “Pa-” he was cut short when Parv twisted and crooked his fingers a little.

The movement had been entirely on accident, but Will’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘Oh’, and he ground his hips down onto Parv’s hand.

Will had to remember how to breathe. Get Parv to stop. Stop doing that or he’d-

Parv’s finger’s relaxed and pulled back slowly. He didn’t know why Parv had stopped, but he managed a ‘thank you’ while he hauled air back into his lungs, quickly stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle the high noise that left his throat as Parv untangled his fingers from Will’s fronds.

As the last leaf slipped from Parv’s skin Will’s body went limp, chest heaving. Parv rubbed Will’s thigh with his clean hand, examining the slick, slightly luminous green something that coated his other hand. Overcome by his naturally curious nature, Parv licked some from his fingers.

A stifled moan came from Will, who was watching him with vibrantly glowing eyes. Parv licked his fingers again, putting on more of a show than was strictly necessary.

Will sat up, legs wrapping around Parv’s hips, licking a smear of green from his lips and kissing him like he needed him more than air.

“Fuck me…” he muttered against him, grinding against his abdomen.

When Parv had first kissed Will it was to shut him up, complaining about the Blood Mage’s sorting system, also because he was cute when he was complaining, but he’d expected retaliation, Will all flushed and flustered and stammering over his words about how ridiculous Parv was.

He hadn’t even dreamt he’d have Will like this, hot and heavy and glowing in his lap, grinding against him, groaning desperately into kisses and pulling his hair. Well, he had dreamt about that, he’d dreamt about that allot, but of course he hadn’t been able to account for Will’s alien biology; it flicked and curled against his skin, slick and soft, only serving to add the restricted ache in his trousers. He couldn’t even imagine how Will would feel around his cock.

“Parvis, fuck me.” he reiterated, lips wondering over stubble as his hand tugged at Parvs belt buckle.

So Parv pulled himself from under Will and stood back from the bed. Will’s hands went straight for a node on his collarbone and down over his abdomen so his fronds could curl around his fingers as he watched Parv kick off his shoes and socks, then pull his belt loose - half grinning at Will all the while - undoing his jeans and letting them drop to the floor and then kick them away, followed by his boxers. He gripped his cock and stroked it languidly, watching Will, watching the glow of his freckles and nodes flicker brighter.

Parv climbed back onto the bed, pushing Will onto his back and climbing on top of him, settling between his thighs but not touching him, not yet.

“Say it again.”

Will looped his ankles together behind Parv, pulling him closer, and knotted fingers in his hair. “I want you to fuck me” he repeated.

A frond curled round the head of his cock, and Parv bucked his hips into its grip as more joined it, trailing over his thighs, running through the coarse hair at the base of his cock, slipping over his slit.

He moaned into Will’s neck as the fronds pulled his cock into Will’s sheathe, cilia rubbing and pulsing around him. Parv wouldn’t have been able to keep himself quiet if he’d wanted to. Will was quieter, tilting his hips up into Parv’s shallow thrusts, groaning lowly in the back of his throat, nails digging into Parv’s back.

Will pushed at him a little, then flipped them so he was on top, bracing his hands against Parv’s chest and rolling his hips. Parv dropped his head back as Will ground against him, then looked back to watch Will ride his cock. Panting and muttering expletives as the glow on his skin faded. He was going to stop him, but his pace changed, rocking harder against Parv until the cilia that had been writhing and sucking at his cock became more… demanding, and as much as he wanted to, Parv couldn’t will himself to last much longer. But it was just then that Will gave a choked sob and dropped forward, the glow of his freckles dimming completely as Parv bucked his hips up into Will, orgasm wracking his body.


End file.
